


Rise Up

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Damaris - Patrick Wolf (Song)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Loss, Pining, maybe vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: I sit and wait.





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



They say I shouldn’t listen to whispers from dark corners. That mine is an evil hope. If I’m right, it’s blasphemy. Should I hope your soul is damned?

I know that, whatever happened, mine is. I can’t give up this chance to be with you, even if it means your soul is lost.

I sit and wait, and care for nothing else. I try not to think about the knife they found, only the wound I saw: a brutal red tear. 

If you will not rise up, then I will become the monster, and dig down to be with you.


End file.
